<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Shipperofdoomedships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529181">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperofdoomedships/pseuds/Shipperofdoomedships'>Shipperofdoomedships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperofdoomedships/pseuds/Shipperofdoomedships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had and posted to Tumblr and decided to post it here too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara is not usually the jealous type. When you you're dating a woman that is as stunning as Lena Luthor its understandable that people are going to stare and possibly flirt a little. Today however lines have been crossed and Kara is pissed. </p><p>Lena stopped by Catco to take Kara to lunch and while Kara was finishing typing up an article to submit to Snapper Andrea had walked up to Lena and brought her into her office to chat. Kara could see through the glass (and hear tidbits of the conversation with her super hearing even though she tried not to so as to not invade Lena's privacy) and it was glaringly obvious that Andrea was heavily flirting with Lena. What pissed Kara off even more is that Andrea knew they were dating but chose to lay the flirting thick with arm touches and a sultry voice despite Lena's clear discomfort with the situation. </p><p>Right before Lena is about to tell Andrea to knock it off Kara enters the office walking quickly and with purpose and promptly picks Lena up in a fireman carry glaring at Andrea and quietly but with a that means she's had enough and says "mine." Then walks out of the office and to the elevator with Lena still on her shoulder looking mildly annoyed but at the same time completely smitten. No one in Catco says a word just stares wonder at what just happened. Blushing Andrea clears her throat and says "ok everyone back to work". Everyone scrambles after that but its the water cooler gossip at Catco for the next week much to Kara's amusement. Especially since Andrea blushes and looks embarrassed every time she hears someone talking about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>